


Dime que no es real

by Dan_Felton



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: Porque él era fuerte...porque intentaba ser fuerte, pero muchas veces eso no funcionaba...





	Dime que no es real

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que amo tanto a Gohan que me encanta hacerlo sufrir; One-shot (más bien viñeta (?) participante en el reto/desafío "Telarañas de antaño" de Z-Awards en la categoría de "Relatos cortos". Final abierto...

Dolía, dolía más que nada, era una sensación abrasadora que le quemaba desde dentro, se había despedido de su padre, era cierto, sin embargo la sensación no se iba, seguía ahí consumiéndolo lentamente como un gusano que te come por dentro para solo dejar la cáscara de lo que algún día fue.

No mejoró con el tiempo, ni siquiera cuando su madre anunció que estaba embarazada, al contrario la sensación de agobio parecía aumentar.

"Es solo un adolescente...se le pasara con el tiempo...es un chico fuerte"

Porque él era fuerte...porque intentaba ser fuerte, pero muchas veces eso no funcionaba...

Ayudo a su madre en lo que pudo, en serio que lo hizo pero al final...al final ella también termino marchándose junto a su pequeño hermano.

No lloro en el funeral de lo que restaba de su familia, no pudo hacerlo, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se enteró de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Salió de su estupor cuando ya todos se habían marchado, cuando finalmente estuvo solo, cuando se dignó a mirar las tumbas en frene suya, porque aquello no era real...no podía ser real.

Apretó los puños de forma descontrolada tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos  y sus palmas terminaron sangrando, cayó de rodillas pues sus piernas parecían incapaces de poder aguantar su propio peso.

Finalmente lloro, lloro lo que no pudo cuando su padre se fue la primera vez, cuando él era un maldito crio obligado a luchar por un mundo que realmente no conocía, cuando el único amigo que había tenido hasta el momento murió por su culpa, cuando pensó que había perdido nuevamente a su padre, cuando su madre parecía haber enloquecido y comenzado a sobre protegerlo, cuando aquel emperador del universo había amenazado con asesinar a todos los que amaba, cuando se dio cuenta que jamás podría tener una vida normal, cuando había perdido a su padre por segunda vez debido a su maldito ego, y finalmente lloro por la muerte de su madre y hermano.

Porque estando ahí frente a las tres tumbas decoradas con lápidas de piedra caliza se daba cuenta de que era real...

Era malditamente real y eso le aterrada.

Observo la primera lápida, sabía de antemano que estaba vacía, no había cuerpo que enterrar, nunca lo hubo.

Observo la segunda lápida, está decorada con pequeñas flores blancas, acarició los delicados pétalos sin importarle que estos fueran bañados con su sangre.

Y finalmente observó la tercera lápida, más pequeña que las anteriores pero no por ello menos importante, acarició con amargura total el nombre gravado ahí, nombre puesto a último momento debido a una decisión suya, nunca quiso que la lápida hubiese sido colocada en blanco.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, de que había perdido todo lo que alguna vez le importo.

¿De qué servirán los estudios ahora, madre?

¿De qué servirá entrenar ahora, padre?

¿De qué rayos servirá ahora estar vivo, hermano?

Pasaron días en los que sólo se mantuvo impasible sentado sobre las tumbas, hablando con ellas como si alguien aun fuese capaz de responder en cualquier momento.

Solo Bulma parecía haberse percatado de ello, aquél chico había perdido completamente la cordura y acercarse solo fue el primer error que cometiera la científica.

El día que finalmente decidió acercarse fue un día lluvioso, sin embargo pareciese que al joven poco le importaba aquello, seguía en la misma posición vestido con su traje negro desarreglado y mirada perdida.

—Gohan, cariño, será mejor que vayamos a casa.

La científica colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico en gesto de confort, su segundo error.

El joven comenzó a reír amargamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su ki se elevaba, ocasionando que pequeñas piedras rebotasen en el suelo, sus cabellos negros cambiaban drásticamente a un tono rubio.

Casa...

Él ya no tenía una casa.

La científica retrocedió temerosa sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho, el ser más poderoso del planeta estaba roto, perdido en un mar de amargura y dolor y ella, ella estaba junto a él.

Aquello fue una masacre, los guerreros Z llegaron uno a uno, enfrentándolo y cayendo en vano.

Porque Gohan ya no pensaba, no quería pensar, simplemente funcionaba en piloto automático obedeciendo a su parte sayayjin, su parte animal que buscaba venganza, quizá contra todos, quizá contra sí mismo...

Porque aquel mundo que una vez había protegido ahora caía bajo el yugo de su locura.


End file.
